Proud Edited
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: post pp. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. How could i have been so stupid? first fanfic, please no flames. R&R please This story has been edited so hopefully no mistakes. Now going to be a Twoshot.


_**Hey everybody. Its Hermione Jean Burton her. sorry about the long long wait but i just couldnt get to a computer. In the end I'm having to use my aunts desk computer and i have edited it on my laptop now so there shoudnt be any spelling mistakes.**_  
><em><strong>Anyway heres the disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights actually go to Butch Hartman.<strong>_

I was proud of him. It might not seem like much but i was really proud of him.

It was nighttime in Amity Park and my baby boy was out flying. Not really doing much, just flying around; and after saving the world from a great big asteroid, he deserved it. I was up in the ops centre watching him with my husband Jack. I looked over at him and smiled, knowing that he was proud too.

As Danny was flying, I saw him start to speed up then turn invisible. The paparazzi again. They had been bugging him nonstop since he had flown off in Antartica two weeks ago. They had even gone so far as to try and get us involved in trying to get him. Naturally we had refused.

Going back down to the kitchen we sat down at the table waiting for Danny to return. Eventually he did return home.

"Hey mom, hey dad." he said as soon as he phased through the ceiling, transforming as he came through, the halo passing over him as if it was nothing. Going to the fridge he started to raid it but jumped back as Jack's ectoplasm-infused weiners tried to attack him. Laughing, I stood up to give him a hand in trying to subdue them again.

Shooting a certain hunter a green-eyed glare, Danny made himself a hot chocolate and went to his room, probably to finish his homework. Sitting back down at the table I couldn't help but think back to when he had told me.

- FLASHBACK-

_It was the day after the 'disasteroid' and i was in the kitchen making a coffee to take back down to the lab. We had been working on a new invention. The Fenton radar or something to that degree. The name pretty much said it all. We were going to use it to track down Phantom. He had flown off when the paparazzi had descended on him in Antartica. We were going to offer him protection but as we didnt know where he lived or haunted and all that, we had to make something that would help us._

_The door opened then shut as I was thinking about all this. 'Probably one of the kids returning home' I thought as Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker came through to the kitchen to get snacks. It was then that I noticed they were arguing. They never argued. Never. And they were arguing in quiet voices. Or rather Sam and Danny were arguing albiet quietly. Tucker was on his PDA doing something. It wasnt until Sam started to speak loudly that I heard what they were arguing about._

_"Danny, you have to tell them. They will accept you no matter what." She whisper-shouted at him, the boy looking to the floor. They still hadn't noticed me listening in on them yet._

_"But what if they dont. What if they shoot or take me down to the lab and do experiments on me or something." Danny replied,"I mean maybe it'll work out or maybe it wont. I cant know for sure if they're ready to know my secret."_

_Tucker, on the other hand, had just noticed me standing there, cup of coffee in my hand, and was trying to get their attention. In the end he must have made a decision as he whistled and made them look at him. Jerking his head in my direction, he got their attention onto me._

_Shrinking back from my gentle gaze, Danny looked scared of something or someone. 'Was it me?' I couldnt help but wonder as he looked to his friends then back at me._

_Going over to him, I cupped his face with my hands and made him look me in the eyes. His expression was one of fear and anxiety. I couldnt help but feel worried for him._

_"Mom, you ok?" He asked, startling me, his eyes losing the fear that was so clear in them. Nodding I took the kids to the lounge, having a hunch that they wanted to speak to me and Jack about something. Even Sam got the message as she said something to Danny and he glared in her direction._

_"Tell. Them. Danny." the girl growled._

_Of course, Jack decided to thunder up the stairs from the lab, scaring the heck out of all four of us, Danny's eyes flashing an all-too familiar green. And not just a trick of the light either. They had actually changed from a baby blue to neon green, Phantoms eye colour. My shock must have shown as Danny looked to the floor, clearly shy, and told us to sit down. Being Jack, my husband rushed to the kitchen cupboard where the fudge was and came rushing back with a big bowl of his favourite snack. Sam and Tucker giggled at his antics before growing serious again. When we were settled, Danny started speaking about the accident that had been about two years ago. I didnt get what that had to do with anything, but if he was talking about it then it must have been important. From the look on Sams face, she was starting to get annoyed and past experience told me that she was fiery when annoyed._

_Looking up at us, Danny quickly rounded off his story with: "Whatever you see now. Please dont shoot.". What happened next would stay in our minds forever._

_Standing up from the sofa, a pure white ring burst into life around his waist, scaring the life out of us. All we could do was watch mesmerised as the ring split into two separate rings and moving in opposite directions, revealing a black and white HAZMAT suit, the a pair of stark white gloves and then a pair of boots the same shade of white. the top ring passed over his head changing his jet black hair to snowy white and disappeared, revealing Phantom. Danny Phantom. The one ghost we could never catch or track down. He was just standing there as if waiting for something to happen. Sam and Tucker were the only one unaffected by Phantoms appearance and Danny's disappearance._

_Opening his eyes, Phantom looked at us with those stunning yet fearful neon greens and he looked as if he was about to bolt. If it hadnt been for Sam's comforting hand, he probably would have done. Pulling Phantom back onto the sofa, She was acting like Danny was standing there, instead of Phantom. Come to think of it, so was Tucker._

_After a while, maternal instincts kicked in and all I could do was jump from the couch, with Danny tensing up in the process, and hug him as tightly as I could. A minute later jack jumped up and joined us, Danny tensing up even more. After about another minute had gone by Danny began to ease off of the tension and he brought his arms up and returned the hugs we were giving him. Sam and Tucker joined us when they found that we were just hugging him. In those minutes of us all hugging, I realized how nervous Danny had acted whenever we had spoken about capturing Phantom or showed off our newest inventions, not even forgetting when Jack had babbled about ripping him 'apart molecule-by-molecule'. in those minutes equal amounts of guilt and pride welled up inside of me. Then Jack had asked the one question that had begun to bug me._

_"Did we ever hurt or scare you?"_

_"Hurt me, no. Scare me, yes. But not much." Danny replied, shaking his messy snow white hair, "No offence dad, but you're a lousy shot." At the look on Jacks face the kids burst out laughing, me joining in when he looked at me. A flash of white light alerted us to the fact that Danny FENTON was returning. That would take some getting used to. Once mpre, Sam and Tucker were once more unaffected by it. Thats when the shit hit the fan: they already knew. All those times they had covered for him, the excuses, the sleepovers and even carrying him up to his room one time._

_"You two knew about this?" I asked them, to which they nodded, "And Jazz as well? Does she know too?", all three kids nodding to that question._

_My face must have split into a grin because Danny, Sam and Tucker all grinned as well. in that moment I felt proud._

-END FLASHBACK-

It had taken some taking used to; the fact that our son was the famous, yet elusive Danny Phantom but we got there in the end. He had told us that the ghosts called him what is known as a halfa. Jazz had come home later that evening and saw Danny hovering in human form whilst in front of us. We had confronted her about it, but she had tried to deny anything. But in the end Dnny had to tell her that we now knew. After that she had lightened up, telling us that even she hadnt known at first, she had found out during the 'Spectra Incident', involving Casper High's old school shrink, Penelope Spectra. But she hadnt actually gotten involved with Team Phantom, as Tucker called them, until after some incident involving Danny's evil future self. She had even had a few adventures of her own, including one with Vlad.

She was also the one out of them all who didnt know what would happen in a few days time when someone came to Amity Park. This person looked exactly like Danny.

_**AN: Please no flames as this is my first fanfic. I actually wrote this out on a scrap piece of paper then just shoved it into my big notepad that I bought just for fanfictions.**_

_**Anyways, I gotta go. I am writing this on holiday at like 5 past 2 in the morning. So peace out**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


End file.
